Prolouge of Mystery Mountain
by Angelka
Summary: Jesse and Cassidy are summoned to see Giovanni. Little do they know they'll be sent on a mission that they're mothers went on and died. This is only a prolouge but I hope to make a sequel to it, although its quite long for a sequel. Please Enjoy!


****

Mystery Mountain Prologue 

By: Angelka

__

Attention: I do not own any of the Pokemon characters, the rightfully belong to someone else. Also I don't make money for this. So please, please don't sue me, I don't have much anyway, please!

Alright this is the PROLOUGE of my new story Mystery Mountain, its about Cassidy and Jesse going on a mission that their mothers failed to do and died on, the mission to capture Mew on that Mountain. Please read and remember this is only the Prologue so don't expect it to be the "best". And for those of you who read my previous fanfic about Ash and Misty, sorry about that I know that it stunk, it did have a sequel to it I just didn't put it on anyway enjoy!

Cassidy's Point of View

The scent of men's cologne fulfils the air of the area I sit in. So here I am in TeamRocket Headquarters sitting down on one of the miraculously furnished chairs of chestnut oak and cushioned with royal red, to match with the rest of the headquarters burgundy and royal red appearance. Every time I come near this place I shiver, because I'm extremely scared and that the second I step inside a wind of cold air whips through my body and remains inside making me feel chilled. I stare down onto my feet, beside me, my partner Butch keeps his eyes on me, feeling my pain and smiling at me with reassurance. I sit up slowly and sigh as I bury my face inside my hands. I'm so scared, Giovanni asked for my presence this morning and his voice was more strict than usual. _I know it, _I say to myself; _he's going to fire me, 'cause he knows about the Dratini I let escape! _

"Sush, its alright," Butch coed in my ear. I sigh, his warm breath tickles my ear and the chill inside me is for a second replaced with warmth.

"No it's not, why would he only call me not both of us, he only addresses for one rocket member if there is any trouble with them," I say quietly.

"There's a bunch of reasons why he may only call you," he tells me. I look at him and give him an I-don't-think-so look, but he just smiles and that makes me feel all tingly inside. Koki, the secretary is doing paper work, the security guards stare at Butch and I and I shiver. Suddenly Butch taps me on the shoulder making me jump in my seat. 

"Cass," Butch whispers, "its alright, I just want to tell you Jesse and James are here, what do you think they are here for?" I search for Jesse and see her on a chair 90° away from my spot. 

"Probably failed the boss again and here for her execution as well as me," I joke. 

"Cass, get over it he's not going to punish you!" Butch scolds quietly. I just snort.

*******************************************************************************************

****

Jesse's Point of View

__

Great Cassidy's here, I worry, _Dang it now she's gonna see me make a fool of myself in front of Giovanni. Giovanni definitely suspects that I'm pregnant! I'm in trouble! Oh what if he makes my baby a teamrocket baby. I won't let him do that! When my mama gave birth to me I was able to live outside teamrocket headquarters but now all the babies live inside the headquarters, training to be rocket members. Oh my poor baby, _I think patting my flat stomach, _and I won't let Giovanni hurt you!_

"Jess, clam down he doesn't suspect a thing," James tells me softly obviously seeing me squirm my hands about. 

"Yes he does James, why would I be here?" I ask him quietly.

"Because we failed to capture Pikachu the millionth time," James whispers.

"No then he'd address Meowth and you as well, but he's only addressing me," I look at him, teary-eyed. I was afraid, I heard that one of my close friends in teamrocket, Rebecca, had a baby and Giovanni decided to keep it in the security headquarters where it'll train a none stop boot camp life till it becomes one of the best of the best teamrocket guards. As for her, she couldn't control herself and threatened to tell the police all about teamrocket! And so, she was executed by one of Giovanni's guards. 

Oh, how James is so close to me and now we have a big part of both of us living, growing inside my tummy. And Meowth was so sincere about it and had been very kind lately; he was also a part of James and I because we both shared him as a Pokemon, kind of like our own little baby. 

Giovanni had addressed me at exactly midnight on the teamrocket pager and so I quickly went into the Pokemon center payphone and called him. He had ordered me, in the most demanding voice to come immediately to the headquarters. I asked how much time I had to get there and he told me right away and that I only had time to wear my uniform and that's it! And so out of fear I only dressed into my TR uniform but my hair was left down. 

I take my time to stare around the room. It was almost all royal red and burgundy. It was like it was a castle. The windows were huge behind me and had droopy burgundy velvet drapes and through them I could see the stars, stars the most beautiful word to me aside from rose. Under the stars was the first place James had declared his love to me. And to think Meowth set it all up! Soon my thoughts were interrupted when I found myself looking up at Koki, the secretary, staring down at me. 

"Jesse…" she says, "The boss addresses your assistance." I get up and look back at James who's leaning back with his arms crossed. He smiles and winks at me and I smile back, probably my last once Giovanni gets through with me. Koki opens Giovanni's big door and I make my way to Giovanni's desk where Cassidy sits already.

"Take a seat," the boss demands. I sit down beside Cassidy. _Wonder what she's here for? _I ask myself in my head. "I have called you for immediate reasons," Giovanni begins, I can see Cassidy is slightly shaking and I just gulp silently, "The pokemon our team has been searching for, for years, has been spotted in one of the mountains. It is called Mew and none of our members had ever been able to capture it before die… never mind. Anyway Cassidy and Jesse, you both are too team up and climb that mountain and catch that Mew, this is one of your most important missions and if you screw this up, well lets just say you don't want to know."

"Giovanni-" Cassidy begins but the boss interrupts her.

"Silence! I'm not through; the reason I called you so urgently was because the mission starts earlier than I thought you only have one week from tomorrow training with one of the best rocket members, Heinz and Carrie. Then the next week you're off! We will give you the gear you need and your instructions during training; we will give you new uniforms tomorrow. Come at exactly 7:00 a.m. and you'll be sleeping at teamrocket headquarters if you get any sleep at all. Any questions?"

"Sir, why is that Jesse and I have to team up, I mean we do have our own partners?" Cassidy asks quietly, scared of Giovanni. 

"Team rocket headquarters decided that we should mix team members for this mission and we know that if both of you have your own partners to do this with, you'll mess up and we can't afford that!" Giovanni answers.

"Giovanni why must we go, isn't there another team that might be better than us and who's going to be our partners' partner while we're gone?" I ask with a shake in my voice. 

"As I said to Cassidy we mixed the teams, we think that you and Cassidy would work well together so that's why! And we have new rocket members, Irene and Charley, who will be filling in for you both, once you're done this mission you'll be back with your original partners! If you go on this mission, there will be big, big pay for you! Now go!" 

Both Cassidy and I walk out fast! Once we were out we glare at each other, "Look Cass we have to get along for this mission, so lets shake on it," I say my hand out.

"Alright," she takes my hand and shakes it. I nod and walk to James. 

In our cabin that night I couldn't fall to sleep, I kept thinking about the mission. Beside me James lay fast asleep. I turned to face him, I was going to miss him, but I had to go, there was going to be big pay and when Giovanni said big pay, in fact big, big pay he wasn't lying. That way James and I could buy a house and raise our baby. When I told James he was so angry that I didn't disagree on going, he said that the money didn't count we'd just try harder to capture Pikachu and make profit off of that twerp's pokemon. But he didn't understand, Giovanni didn't tell me but I knew my mother had gone for this mission and this was the only way I could fulfil what she failed to do and my mom never failed at anything, I just hope she'd be proud of me. But now I was too tired to think any longer, I fall asleep till tomorrow when the real work begins.


End file.
